<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Last a Lifetime by SilverMoonSky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659825">To Last a Lifetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky'>SilverMoonSky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020, Alya Césaire Ships It, Cuddling, Don't we all though, F/M, Fluff, Matchmakers Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrien is a disney princess, lots of fluff, they're all so adorable and I love them so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Besides,” Alya said, “if you think about it, Adrien would make the perfect Disney princess.”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“What?” He exclaimed. “I would not!”</i></p><p>  <i>The red haired girl cocked her head. “Really? Tragic backstory? The embodiment of sunshine? Beautiful face? Doesn’t any of that ring a bell to you?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Um, no?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Alya, stop,” Marinette said, exasperated.</i></p><p>Written for Day 14: Movie Night for Adrinette April.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adrinette April 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Last a Lifetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alya is at it again,” Marinette said with a sigh, detransforming as she jumped through Adrien’s window and into his bedroom. “She’s convinced that she’s somehow gonna get us to confess and start dating today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien landed beside her and released his transformation. “I almost feel sorry for her,” he said. He took out a hunk of cheese and gave it to Plagg, who happily gobbled it down before zipping away with Tikki as she ate a cookie. “Both her OTPs are happening and she has no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shrugged. “You know perfectly well why we haven’t told anyone yet; Alya would understand. I just wanted to warn you because that’s her plan for tonight. I’m sure she and Nino are up to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien grinned. “That’ll be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just find it interesting because you love to tease her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you don’t like teasing her either, bugaboo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “I admit nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to his TV to pull up several of the movies they were planning to watch that night. Adrien’s father was out of town, and Nathalie had agreed to let him bring a couple of friends over. After finishing an early patrol, he and Marinette came back to his room, ready to wait for Alya and Nino to show up. Adrien was excited. His friends weren’t in his room often, and it was the first time they were going to be able to stay in his room this late at night (discluding all the times Marinette had snuck over, of course, but that had been without permission).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Adrien said suddenly, “we could tell them though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, that we’re dating?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him. “Chaton, you know why we wanted to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should be honest with them. We haven’t been dating for long, and they’re our best friends. We could tell them to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust them, Mari. They deserve to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette clearly looked conflicted, but nodded. If even Adrien was saying yes--Adrien, who had originally wanted to keep their relationship from everyone because of his fans--then it shouldn’t be a problem. Besides, they could trust Alya and Nino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” He beamed. “But we’ll tell them after the movie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “You just want to mess with them, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit nothing,” he said, repeating her words from earlier. Marinette grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at his bedroom door signalled the arrival of Alya and Nino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Marinette said. She walked over and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari, you’re here early!” Alya feigned shock. “What a surprise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes at her friend affectionately. “Come on, I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> late all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You totally are, dudette,” Nino said. Marinette glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ve got a point, you know.” Adrien walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You’re always running late for one reason or the other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette gave him a look that clearly said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and you know perfectly well why that is,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Adrien ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Alya was eyeing the hand Adrien had placed on Marinette’s shoulder. Conscious of her stare, Adrien took it away and turned around to walk towards the TV. Nino followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See Mari? He’s totally into you!” Adrien heard Alya whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, for the last time, I’m not gonna ask Adrien out. All he did was invite us to hang out and watch a movie while his father’s away. I can’t take advantage of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he heard Marinette say, surprisingly forceful. “We’re friends. I’m not. . . .” Whatever she was saying was drowned out as he moved further away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you and Mari doing before Alya and I got here?” Nino asked. “Did she say anything? You know, because you’re good friends and good friends always tell each other how they feel, like if they like each other as more than friends or stuff like that. . . .” He laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien inwardly groaned. If Alya and Nino continued this the entire time, it was going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got here not long before you two did,” he said, avoiding the rest of Nino’s tangent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Marinette said loudly. She and Alya seemed to have resolved what they’d been arguing about, and she sat down on Adrien’s white couch. “What movie are we going to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the rest of them sat down, Adrien stood and flicked through the movie choices on the TV. “I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Nino shrugged. “It's been a while since I watched one of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” Marinette said, and Alya nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Alya said, “if you think about it, Adrien would make the perfect Disney princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He exclaimed. “I would not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red haired girl cocked her head. “Really? Tragic backstory? The embodiment of sunshine? Beautiful face? Doesn’t any of that ring a bell to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya, stop,” Marinette said, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like in Tangled,” Alya continued, ignoring her. “Rapunzel, aka </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is locked in a tower because of Mother Gothel, aka </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> father, and when she finally gets out she acts like it’s the best thing in the world, just like you do with school. She’s like, the nicest and most naive person ever. Like you are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she added, “she has blond hair, green eyes, and a pretty face. All of which are features you have too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette spluttered at that last comment.  Adrien could feel his face turning bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya grinned. “Case closed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it. We’re watching Tangled.” Nino grabbed the remote out of Adrien’s hand and navigated to the movie before pressing play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sat down beside Marinette; Alya and Nino were on her right. They let the movie play, and Marinette handed out snacks she brought from the bakery. The three of them immediately wolfed most of it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point throughout the movie, Adrien left Marinette take his hand. He let her. He instinctively moved closer to her, so close that their shoulders and thighs were brushing against one another’s. When Alya and Nino weren’t looking, Adrien pressed his lips against Marinette’s cheek. Her face went slightly pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Marinette’s head rested against his shoulder. He could feel her dozing off. He smiled. She was probably tired after the rush of akumas this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what I mean when I say you’re a Disney princess, sunshine?” Alya asked as the credits rolled in. She turned to face the two of them, surprised when she saw Marinette was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” His hand was still interlocked with Marinette’s. Alya and Nino had clearly noticed it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dude,” Nino said, munching on yet another Dupain-Cheng pastry, “you sure you don’t have feelings for Mari? You two are pretty cuddly over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien blushed. “We--we’re just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Alya had her phone out, taking pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien ignored her, instead trying to get Marinette to wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari,” he said, “wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She muttered something incomprehensible and pressed her face closer against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Adrien said a little more forcefully, “the movie’s over. Your parents probably want you back home soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a goodnight kiss, kitty,” she murmured, blinking open her eyes sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Nino said, gaping at him, “did she just say--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mari. . . .” At this point, she was going to blow their cover. Adrien looked up at Alya. She stared at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien,” she whined, “Why aren’t you--” she broke off, her eyes widening in horror as she realized where she was. Marinette yelped. She immediately jumped away from Adrien, but it was too late. Their friends were looking at the two of them skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Alya demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was what?” Marinette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked Adrien to kiss you! In your sleep! And he didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Marinette smiled sheepishly at her. “About that. . . .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re dating,” Adrien said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Nino exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl, why didn’t you tell me? How long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell me?” Alya rambled on. “I’ve been shipping you two for ages!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know,” Marinette said. “And we wanted to tell you earlier, but we were keeping it on the down low because of Adrien’s fans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “Are you guys mad at us? We just--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course we’re not mad!” Nino put his arm around Adrien. “You’re both happy, dude! That’s all that matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya nodded. “At least the two of you won’t be dancing around each other anymore,” she said. “Adrien, do you have any idea how obsessed Marinette was with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alya!” Marinette protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien was way worse,” Nino said. “He obviously had a crush on Marinette, but never admitted it. There was that time when--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nino,” Adrien groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their friends merely grinned and continued to tease the two. Adrien didn’t mind. It was nice finally telling his friends about their relationship. And it was clear from the way that Marinette was grinning that she felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping secrets was the reason they had danced around each other so long. He’d rather not do that again. After all, he’d had enough drama with secret identities to last him a lifetime, and quite liked having an open relationship with no barriers in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he intended to keep it that way.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>